Willie the Red: Memoirs
by Nioba
Summary: Memoirs of a craftswoman, a trader, a spy, a lover, a refugee and a heroine. Little does the world know that she never intended to become any of that.
1. The first page

To anyone who is reading this:

This is the story of how I got here. This is the story of how I died. But it begins a long time ago and very far away, in the outskirts of Gilneas, during the civil war.

My name is Wilhelmine Spinel Adderly and I am the only one who's left of the old jewelcrafters' family. Both my brothers, Nathaniel and Edric fell victims to the war that raged higher and higher. We were all faithful royalists, but deep inside I knew this was a losing fight against Crowley's troops. They were well organized, trained and had ample supplies of weaponry, which they didn't hesitate to use. The worse part of it all came when the undead started to profit from our inner conflicts and put the small kingdom under heavy siege. I myself closed my shop and took a sword and a shield to help protect Gilneas from outer enemies so that the inhabitants could fight their own war in peace again.

Doesn't that sound crazy? Indeed it did, to me. But I wasn't surprised, and you shouldn't be either, dear reader. Gilneas was in the process of utter destruction. Though prosperous, the kingdom was never expansive. In our wisdom, we were overjoyed about having our beloved Greymane Wall, which would forever protect us, proud citizens of Gilneas, from the outer threats. Oh how foolish we all were.

The Greymane Wall did protect us for quite some time. Nevertheless, it became our doom when the Curse came. It started spreading among our people and because of the wall there was no escape. Even if there was, undead armies of decayed corpses which were suspiciously good with weapons kept waiting outside and slaughtered anyone who tried to run. I was positive there was no worse place on the whole Azeroth. And again, I was wrong.

But there were only a few ways out of this miserable situation. The first and the most probable was death. That easy. Plenty of ways to reach it. I could either try to cross the gates and be killed by our own soldiers or by the undead on the other side; or, I could run in the opposite direction and hurl myself off of a cliff. Or, I could as well wait until night falls, then go out in the streets without any escort. Soon I would see the glowing eyes of what used to be one of my fellow citizens, now a worgen. Yes, that was the Curse. No one was safe. You didn't need to get bit by a worgen to become one too, it just happened. One day you wake up and stretch your legs, the next day you wake up and stretch your paws. Beautiful. Actually, this was what I feared the most. Not being eaten by a worgen – I feared becoming one.

Suddenly, worgen were everywhere. They became a constant threat, because they were tall, muscular, had large sharp teeth and their claws were like bloody daggers. But worst of all, they were reckless, aggressive, well, they didn't hesitate to ravage, kill and eat their still human family members.

There were rumors among the soldiers that this fight could not be won, so our beloved King _and_ Darius Crowley both agreed it would be better to leave the kingdom and evacuate all the citizens. Soon, these rumors were proved right. Magi started creating portals for the kingdom's nobility. Unfortunately, I, as a common soldier, did not get the opportunity to use such a portal, even though in the past I used to be rich. The only ones who would vouch for me were missing.

Carl Ripley was one of them.

Carl… My Carl. He used to be one of my employees, the only one who didn't leave after my brothers died. He was forced to leave though, when I shut down the jewelry and precious metals trade and closed the manufactory and the shop so that we could all join the fights. Disappointed by my decision he left, along with his girlfriend Joanna. Neither of them shared my patriotism. I didn't know where they had gone until they knocked on my door one night.

* * *

_"Willie! Willie, open the damn door!" The beating on my heavy wooden door sounded desperate._

_I was afraid, so I took a heavy sword and slowly approached the entrance. "Who's there?" I was ready to strike down anyone who would look just a little suspicious._

_"It's me, Carl! I'm with Jo, she needs help! Now! Open, Willie, please!"_

_I don't think I've ever heard his voice this broken. I opened the door and as I glanced at Carl carrying Joanna on his scrawny shoulders, I knew I've done right to invite them inside. Carl lowered Jo's infirm body on the couch in the entrance hall. That's where I got curious._

_"What happened? Were you attacked? Are you alright?" I tried to feel Joanna's pulse and it was surprisingly fast. I couldn't believe how that was possible, as she lay there passed out._

_Carl rose from his crouched position next to Jo and started walking around the hall. "Listen, Willie. I need to tell you something. Just don't freak out…"_

_"Why should I..? Carl, you are my most trusted friend, there is no reason to…"_

_"I'm a worgen."_

_I stood there shocked for a while. Then I shook my head. "Can't be. Are you joking? Because it's not funny. Gilneas is bloody full of those beasts and they're lurking in every – bloody – shadow. I almost didn't let you two in so please don't…" The look in his eyes silenced me immediately._

_"Willie, you have to believe me."_

_"But… but Carl, are you out of your mind? Hey, look." I reached for a silver-framed mirror and brought it to him. "You are not a worgen. Worgen look like wolverines. See? No fur on your face, no long muzzle, no claws, no… OH BLOODY HELL!"_

_His irises, usually blue, changed color to bright yellow in the mirror image I was looking at. I dropped it, and the mirror shattered to a thousand shards on the hardwood floor. Before I could do anything else Carl caught me by my shoulders and held me firmly in front of him, but his eyes were blue. "Sorry, man. I thought I saw…"_

_"Yeah, you saw right. Now listen to me. You don't have to be afraid of me, I can control it. There are some of us who can too, but the majority is still beasts. It looks like Jo is becoming a worgen too, but I can't say how intact her humanity will remain." He sighed heavily. "I still believe that there's a way to cure the insanity, if not the Curse itself. But you, you have to leave. It is not safe out there anymore."_

_Jo chose that moment to start changing into a worgen. I have never seen such a disgusting thing before._

_She woke up with a scream so deep I couldn't believe it was her own voice. I could just imagine she was in terrible pain, as her limbs stretched and started misshaping. Huge claws grew quickly from the end of her fingers, and what used to be her toenails ripped through her leather boots and left them destroyed beyond any repair. Her brown hair formed a huge mane on the top of her now wolf-like head and on her light-toned skin a thick layer of brown pelt started growing very fast. She threw herself on all fours while shaking uncontrollably, her clothes tensing almost to the point of tearing. Joanna also grew in height. While her body was shifting into worgen form, she kept panting heavily, as if trying to suppress a pain never before experienced._

_I thought I was going to toss my cookies, but then she looked at me and I saw rage in her eyes, the kind of rage only a very badly hurt person can feel._

_Many things happened in the coming split-seconds._

_One. Joanna was prepared to jump at me and tear me to shreds…_

_Two. Carl shifted shape and launched himself at raging Joanna._

_Three. I saw nothing as couldn't manage to keep my eyes open._

_Four. I heard Carl's rough, misplaced voice. "Jo! It's me, me! Don't you recognize me? Don't you remember? We… we talked about this…"_

_Five. I opened my eyes and saw two furry, fleshy monsters fighting in the entrance hall of my house._

_Six. With Joanna pinned down on the floor, Carl kept panting heavily but he maintained eye-contact with her. She seemed calmer._

* * *

Yes, dear reader, Carl Ripley and Joanna Honeygold were among the first worgen able to think. I do not know where they ended up or if they still happen to be alive, but they deserve all honor. They showed me that it was possible to escape Gilneas alive. With their help, I managed to get on a journey that would later lead me to the glorious city of Stormwind.

*the page is concluded by a drawing of a styled lion and the crest of Stormwind.

* * *

**A note from the author: Hello everyone.  
This is the first page of the Memoirs of my WoW character Wilhelmine. It is not roleplay, just pure fiction. This first part is meant to be cryptic, especially the first three sentences. I dare you, dear reader, to guess what this story is going to be about, why it is in the form of a journal / live memories, and how it will end. A constructive review or ten will be much appreciated.**

**R&R & enjoy**

**Nioba**


	2. Nameless memories

Carl and Joanna were hiding at the old abandoned fishery. They told me they would leave Gilneas as soon as possible, but first they had to find a way to let the remaining people know that the worgen did have a chance to succeed in regaining their sanity.

So I embarked on a small fishing boat with some food, water and a few weapons and set out, hoping that I would be sailing far enough from the coast so that no one would shoot at me. I was sailing due South, towards the closest Alliance territories.

I knew it would be a long way, but I was determined to reach any civilized city and start a new life. I was ashamed for being such a coward, though. Carl trusted me enough to tell me what had happened and instead of staying and trying to help him I would run, feeling that the days of Gilneas were numbered. Even if the people learned to live with the worgen, soon the Forsaken armies of undead would break through Greymane Wall and kill anyone they'd find.

There was no other way for me. I didn't want to die. Sooner or later all the inhabitants of Gilneas would leave, so what was the point in staying any longer?

I had been sailing for two days and two nights without sleeping, and I felt exhausted. I couldn't even guess where I was, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to find any land and sleep for a while at last. There was no land, though. I slowly came to admitting I was absolutely lost. Moreover, my supplies of food were thinning rapidly, as I was used to eat quite a lot.

On the third day I passed out of fatigue.

* * *

_When I woke up, my body hurt like hell. It hurt so much I couldn't move, though I wanted to, very much. I managed to open my eyes only to see I wasn't lying in my boat anymore. Actually, I was lying in a bed made of straw and animal furs, by the touch of it. I moved my head a little to see a tall, slim figure in a long-sleeved black robe and a hood, with its back turned towards me. I could tell it might be a female night elf, by the height and build. She was cooking something. I took a deep breath and asked:_

_"Where am I?" I immediately froze with shock. My voice, it was different. It sounded hoarse and dry, but it was also very deep and resembled… barking? I found it difficult to properly articulate, too. And I was starting to realize what it meant. Before I could get into a bit too deep thoughts, the silhouette answered, but didn't turn to me._

_"I found you on the shore. It seems your boat got stuck in the shallows."_

_It was definitely a night elf female, now I was certain about that. Her voice was so deep and soothing I almost forgot about what was the most important thing to me at the moment. Almost._

_"Am I… am I a worgen..?" I knew what she was going to answer, but I feared it anyway._

_"Yes." She said that as if it was the most common thing in the world. I was out of words for a while, but I felt the sudden urge to stand up and look her in the eyes. I couldn't. I was completely unable to move except for turning my head a little bit, which took enough effort anyway._

_"I cannot move my limbs."_

_"Yes." What? She didn't seem bothered by my obvious discomfort and pain. She just kept stirring whatever there was in her cooking pot._

_"Umm… Miss, why can't I move my limbs?" I tried to reformulate my words a little, so that she would notice that I didn't exactly need a confirmation of the obvious._

_"I drugged you." I was bloody talking to her back! This lass was certainly an annoying one. I've only seen night elves a few times in my life, but none of them were this crazy. I was starting to freak out._

_"Why? Why did you drug me? Give me an antidote! Now! Or I swear I will…"_

_"That's why." I heard the subtle sound of some food slurping in the pot. Slurp… Slurp… Stir… Stir…_

_I tried to focus on her as much as I could. The pitch-black robe she was wearing must have been a very old one, but it looked like it was in a good condition and it was just plain. It covered her body completely, and when she reached for something near the fireplace I noticed the elf was wearing black gloves too. Her head was concealed by a same pitch-black hood. It was very visible now that her long ears were pressed under that hood too. I got a bit calmer, but as I spoke, my voice irked me._

_"Will you give me an antidote?" I tried to sound as calm as I could._

_"Yes." She said yes, but she still kept stirring her WHATEVER THERE WAS IN THAT BLOODY POT! I felt like jumping at her back and ripping her neck with my own bloody teeth… Oh no. No, no, I didn't. I was human, I still was… I tried to calm down my breathing. It took a while, then I once again tried to reword my question._

_"When will you give me the antidote?"_

_"Now." She reached for a small leather bag on the floor and fished through it. Then she turned to me with a vial of glowing yellow liquid in one of her gloved hands. Finally, I was able to see her face too._

_The very moment I saw her eyes, I was stunned by their stellar beauty. I felt like drowning in those eyes. They glowed a wonderful silver glow, harnessed by thick eyelashes. Her skin was very pale with a shade of grayish lilac and purple flame-shaped markings were reaching from her forehead down to her cheeks across both of her eyes. But those eyes… they dragged me in, I was so immersed in them I didn't even notice when she got closer to me._

_All of a sudden she was there, kneeling next to me and pouring the antidote carefully to what had left of my mouth. As she bent down to do so, a few strands of her hair fell from under her hood and landed on her shoulders. She had deep blue hair, eyebrows of the same color that were so long they reached out of the contours of her face and a deep purple lips. I fell in love with that elf immediately, though I hated her at the same time because my life depended on her and well… she was really kind of annoying._

_A few minutes after I had swallowed the liquid she had given me I started feeling I could move my body again, though it still hurt. I sat up carefully, still looking at her._

_"So… why did you save me?"_

_"You needed it." Her face barely changed, she didn't have expression of any emotion. Her eyes told a different story though, a story I couldn't decipher._

_I have to admit I felt a bit disappointed. "Nothing else? Would you bring home anyone?"_

_"I wouldn't. But this is not my home." She kept watching me carefully, but I was pretty sure she was not afraid of me._

_"An altruistic one, eh?" I desperately wanted to provoke some kind of a more lively reaction in her._

_"Do you think so?" She was making me oh so mad…_

_"Why shouldn't I?" It looked like she wanted to play some game…_

_"Because the line between bravery and stupidity is a very thin one. If you believe anyone who helps you along the way is altruistic and only wants you good, you are going to either die very soon or die very disappointed."_

_Shocked, that's what I was. She could speak in more than just simple, single sentences._

_"So what do you want from me?"_

_"I didn't say I wanted anything. I said you needed help. So I brought you here, gave you anesthetics and waited until you transformed. And I cooked some mushroom soup."_

_"You don't seem bothered by what you just described… Have you even seen a real worgen before?"_

_"Yes. Many. And I've seen you, Wilhelmine."_

* * *

As you can imagine, I was lost in what she said. However, she promptly explained that she saw me during my visit to Stormwind two years back. It was a random thing, I didn't even notice her back then because she never came up to my market booth with jewelry to talk to me. She just saw me.

I found that amazing, and I couldn't find any proper words to describe the feelings that overwhelmed me next, when she explained me some more.

* * *

_"You said this was not your home. So where are we?" I was starting to get used to this new voice of mine._

_"We are in an abandoned shack in the middle of Black Channel Marsh. Don't worry, no one will ever notice we were here."_

_"You… you're joking here. Black Channel Marsh? You mean the Wetlands?" My jaw went slack. No, I went slack._

_"Wetlands, indeed."_

_"But that is impossible, it's too far from Gilneas – I couldn't make it here in three days… only using a fishing boat!"_

_"You are right. That is impossible. But my guess is you had been in that boat for more than twelve days. That would make sense, you were dehydrated and half-dead. According to the rotten food I found in your boat it simply must have been a journey longer than three days."_

_"One thing bothers me, though. Did you know I would transform?"_

_"Yes, I expected that."_

_"So why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?" Once more I was drowning in the pools of her starry eyes and I felt… I didn't even know what I felt._

_"Do you feel any less of a person?" She seemed to be scrutinizing me. But again, I could never be sure with her._

_"No… not really. But…" I lifted my hands up in front of my face and stared at them. At the reddish pelt. At the claws. "I'm not human anymore."_

_"So..? If it helps, I'm not a human either."_

* * *

That was the first time I heard her laughing.

She convinced me that if I learned to control my shapeshifting, I could use it to my advantage in any fight. I told her I was a soldier only because of the Gilnean war, but otherwise I was just a usual craftswoman selling her jewelry.

She asked me if I had anything to sell, or anything to make jewelry from.

I have to admit it hurt.

But she was right. I had lost everything, I could only go on. But I was too weak yet.

* * *

_"Here, eat this soup. Slowly." She gave me a bowl of creamy, hot soup with mushrooms. It was delicious, and soon I found I could easily stand on my own… paws…_

_I looked out of the window and saw a very little patch of dry land in front of the shack and marshland sprawling as far as my eyes could see._

_"Thank you, Miss… eh…"_

_"You're welcome." She sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. I couldn't suppress my curiosity._

_"Who are you..?" I stared at her, waiting for her to at least open her eyes, but she didn't. She answered very simply instead._

_"That is not important."_

_"But yes it is! I would like to know the name of the one who saved my life."_

_"I don't have a name. I don't have an exact home, either." All this she told me with her eyes closed and her voice so calm as if she just wasn't a nameless hobo!_

_"So what should I call you?"_

_"You can call me any name you wish."_

_"Right…" I gave it a thought. She already proved that she was a stubborn prick, so there was no use trying to make her give her name away. "I will call you…" Her eyes were still closed, but something about them kept attracting me. "I will call you Silver Lake. That fits, doesn't it? Your eyes remind me of deep lakes with silver surface…"_

* * *

I was probably hoping she would then open those eyes but to my big disappointment, she didn't. She just nodded.

Ever since, I called her Silver Lake. She never complained about it, but I was too curious, so I set myself to find out her real name one day.

*there are several drawings of a little, damaged shack in the middle of a marshland and a fishing boat on the bottom of this page.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's Nioba with a brand new chapter, Nameless memories.**

**Again, I dare you to give it a thought and try to guess anything about this story. Just for fun.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I decided to include QotC - Question of the Chapter. Here is the first question:**

* * *

**_How far would you go to discover Silver Lake's real name if you were Willie? And would you want to know her name and her background?_**

* * *

**Read - Enjoy - Review - Answer :)**

**Nioba**


	3. Matters of trust

**Hello :) It's been a long time since I last updated, but here it is, a brand new chapter named Matters of trust. Question of the Chapter on the bottom, too. Read, Enjoy, Review and Answer :) Thanks,**

**Nioba**

* * *

I don't know if I ever became friends with Silver Lake, but she was something like a mentor to me. She was always calm, emotionless (well, except her eyes, but that was a riddle I could not solve), experienced, and as I soon found out - vastly powerful.

* * *

_The next morning I woke up in a very miserable mood. I hadn't slept well, as I was not yet used to this new body. I felt sick, too. Much to my disappointment, I was alone in the shack. Silver Lake's leather bag was lying in the corner though, so I figured she wasn't gone for good._

_I crawled out from between the furs and walked outside. In front of the shack there was a weather-beaten wooden chair and a few fishing poles, but no sign of my elven companion. I stretched my body and took a deep breath. Suddenly I smelled something… strange. It was much like the smell of rotting fish being disemboweled by some really sweaty, smelly person, but there was something different to it. I started sniffing around and walking slowly towards the reeds surrounding the shack, which I believed was where the smell came from._

_"Eck…" I stepped in a shallow pool of muddy water and realized it was very stinky too. But the smell became even more intensive, so I decided to go further into the muddy field of reeds._

_Then I saw it._

_A huge crocolisk slowly sliding in the mud. I froze in place and calculated my chances quickly. I didn't feel like fighting the beast with my bare hands, but if I ran it could catch me. Bloody hell, I just turned around with lightning speed and started towards the little wooden building as I heard a loud snap behind my arse and the sound of the crocolisk moving._

_As I reached the clearing I dared look behind me, and when I saw the beast still at my heels I tried to speed up._

_I crashed into something very firm before I had the time to look back in front of me. That something turned out to be Silver Lake, who grabbed me by my leather waistcoat and tossed me out of the way. I landed face-first in a pile of moist dirt and in my alarm I immediately turned back to see what was happening._

_Silver Lake was standing there, calm as ever in her black robes, looking at the unmoving animal with her hand raised slightly in front of her body. Before I could say anything, she let her hand fall and turned to me. "That was not wise of you, Wilhelmine. You're not able to defend yourself yet. Stand up and clean yourself before you come back inside." With that she walked inside the shack._

_I was afraid of staying outside any longer, so I just undressed my waistcoat and my now very tight trousers and rubbed the dirt roughly off of me as I rushed to join the elf inside._

_She was sitting on the bed I had previously slept in. I felt the need to thank her, and to apologize._

_"Thanks for saving me again, Silver Lake." I stood there ashamed, and she just nodded, without even looking at me. "Are you… Are you angry with me?"_

_"No. I have no reason to be angry, you didn't intend to get attacked by a crocolisk." She reached up to her hood and pulled it off, revealing a wonderful, thick mane of nightly blue hair along with her long, pointy ears. "I will go find us something to eat. You need meat, but that crocolisk in front of the house is too old and its flesh is tough. I will be back soon, but do not leave this building until I return. There are worse things in the marsh than crocs."_

_She stood up and slowly walked out. I felt the urge to follow her, but she had told me otherwise, so I just watched her through the window. Before disappearing in the reeds though, she did something I couldn't even believe. She walked up to the dead croc and once again raised her right hand. In seconds, the corpse disappeared._

* * *

That day Silver Lake returned with two pheasants and told me to try eating them raw. I discovered I liked them more that way than cooked or roasted.

I even felt much stronger than before. One thing kept bothering me, though. Who the hell was this night elf?

* * *

_"Silver Lake..?" I dared talk to her, as she had been staring out the window for the past two hours or so. And she didn't even look at me, when she finally answered._

_"What is it, Wilhelmine?" Her unmoving dark silhouette cast a long shadow in the opposite direction of the window. I thought I saw that shadow move independently from the elf, but… that's impossible, right?_

_"I've been thinking… You hardly ever speak. Tell me something, like… how did you get rid of that carcass in front of the house. How'd you kill it in the first place." I felt very bold, only until she turned to face me with the speed of a lightning. That look of hers made me shrink, literally. She probably sensed my fear, because her gaze immediately dropped to the floor. I couldn't help but make a step backwards, but then she looked at me again and her face was calm and soothing as usual._

_"You are very curious. Understandable, nonetheless. You probably feel very… lost here, and I'm not helpful about that too much. See, there are things about me I cannot tell you, at least not now. These things are not important to you anyway. But I can teach you a thing or two about how you could survive now that your life has changed." She picked up her bag and took a vial out of it. It was filled with some black liquid and she shook it before handing it over to me. "Here, drink it. It is a potion that will help you transform back to your human body. It will be a bit painful, but only for the first time. Then you will be able to shift shape at your will."_

_I was staring at her, dumbfounded. "How do you know all this?"_

_"I met lord Crowley some time ago, when the situation about the Curse was getting out of hand in Gilneas. He came up with a recipe for this potion, and he started giving it to some turned citizens. Looks like it was effective, so when I found you I gave you a small amount of it along with sedatives. That worked fine. Here's the next dose."_

_I took the vial from her and opened it. It stank, but I drank it in one large gulp and felt that something was going to happen. Soon it began… I felt pressure on my body and pain was a very weak expression for what came after. I passed out again, but when I woke up, I was back to my usual, human form._

_I never before realized how beautiful it was. Silver Lake gave me a mirror, so I could take a look at my body. No, I admired it. With my small, feminine fingers I stroked the red locks framing my face. I kept touching my smooth forehead, my narrow nose, I caressed my skin that was now once again without fur._

_I could not find the proper words to thank the elf again. I just stood up and hurled myself towards her, hugging her tightly. To my surprise, she was very slow and reluctant to hug me too, but finally she gave in and held me for a short moment._

* * *

I realized how tall she was now compared to me. But that was not important. Everything lost importance once I could walk on straight legs again, I could smile naturally, speak with my own voice and touch things without fear of scratching them. It was not important that I've lost everything. That I had nowhere to go. I didn't care that I stood here half-naked only in my underwear and hugged the elf I didn't even know. She saved me. She gave me back my humanity. I considered her a goddess for a split-second.

Yes, dear reader, I thought I fell for her that day. Or maybe even sooner. Well, she was like that, she had this mysterious talent to bind people to herself or to be utterly hated. Or both at the same time.

Nevertheless, she started teaching and training me the very same day, and I learned fast. She taught me how to meditate to clear my mind. Concentration was crucial in gaining control over both of my forms. Soon I was able to shift forms without too much effort, and while in my furry form (that was how she called it) I was getting less clumsy and more confident.

It took me about a week before I grew bold enough to offer myself to help her with getting food and water for both of us, as that required going deeper into the marsh. I feel the need to remark here that Silver Lake had a weird sense of humor, as she nodded instantly and told me I also needed a bath. I felt offended, but, dear reader, I often do.

That trip should have been a training for me, but she somehow forgot to share this fact with me. I found out how cruel she could become with her own allies, and I can only imagine what she was capable of with her foes.

* * *

_"Ready?"_

_"Let's go. Is it far away?" My voice once again sounded like two old, rusty pots rubbing against each other. I decided to go outside in my furry form, because it was much stronger and faster than the fragile little woman I used to be. Silver Lake, on the other hand, looked like someone who was going to take a lazy walk across some town, in her long black robe, with nothing more than her leather messenger bag and a plain staff in her hand._

_"Depends. There's a lake with fresh water to the north that is not far away, but quite a lot of murlocs live there. If you mind those, we can leg it to Menethil Harbor and buy water at an inn. But that is a trip for about four hours."_

_"Murlocs? Those ugly little fishmen? Yeah, I kind of mind those. What makes you think I would swim in a pool loaded with aggressive little monsters that wouldn't mind biting off my leg if they had the chance to?"_

_"They are sweet and peaceful compared to some other miracles of this marsh. You wish to face those, okay. We are off to Menethil, then."_

_I scratched my head, feeling the urge to apologize as I didn't want to offend her, but swimming with murlocs wasn't my idea of fun. "Look, Silver Lake, I just don't want monsters in my bathwater. Please, could we go to Menethil instead of that pool?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, but it is a much longer and much more dangerous journey."_

_I think she was having fun._

_I wasn't._

_"Watch out for deeper pools. If you're not careful enough, you may drown in the mud." She told that stoically as usual, but in the next moment she grabbed me by my shoulder and tossed me forward. "Now, you lead the way. Beware of snakes. And crocolisks. Oh, and if you see ghostly figures in the water, do not listen to them. They will try to lure you closer and then they will kill you. Just ignore them."_

_I took a few careful steps on the muddy path and decided that it was for the best to keep my fear at bay. After all, I had a guide who knew it here, what was there to be afraid of? I heard her footsteps, too, which made me feel safe. I thought it was for a good reason, but after about a mile – without a single word said – I glanced back and found she was not there._

_I was standing on a small clearing surrounded by tall reeds and could not see Silver Lake anywhere. Panic started to take over me as I shrieked her nickname. She must have heard me, she must have been close because the light sound of her feet smoothly touching the ground was still echoing in my sensitive ears. Or was it her..?_

_"Now what? Oh bloody hell SILVER LAKE! Where are you?" No answer came. I collapsed to the ground and sat there, waiting for her to return, to at least yell something. I was considering trying to find her. What if something bad happened to her? After a moment of trying to suck it up and work up my guts I decided to go look for her. As I stood up and started for the thick vegetation I heard her voice that almost caused me a heart attack._

_"Fight me."_

_Startled, I turned around and saw her there in all her glory, enveloped in unnatural shadows standing in the middle of the clearing. As the clouds in the sky moved a bit and unveiled the sun, those shadows seemed to crawl down her body and seep into the ground, but that was the last of my worries at the very moment._

_"Where were you? I was going to…"_

_"Fight me," she said seriously._

_"I… I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Now!"_

_I once again didn't notice how she got to me that fast, but in the next moment she was holding the collar of my shirt with one hand. I felt only air beneath my feet and in the next second I was flying across the clearing, landing heavily on my back._

_I made a grimace I didn't even know I was capable of. Showing my fangs I growled so angrily that she cocked an eyebrow with a respectful nod._

_"You want to play, elf? Have it your way." I stood up and charged towards her. I was going for her throat, but as I expected, she was too fast – and too strong – and with a single sweeping move of her hand she yanked me sideways. This time I didn't lose my balance and landed on all fours, launching myself back at her the fastest I could._

_I shouldn't have done that._

_As I made the last step and jumped, she did a twist and lifted her staff, hitting me heavily in the face with its one end, then in my stomach with the other. I crashed at her feet and hoped she wouldn't want to finish me off. When I didn't move, she poked me with her boot._

_"Come on, you can take a hundred times more. Get up."_

_I dared look up at her. She was calm, almost smiling as the black hood framed her soothing face._

_"You bloody broke my nose." I carefully touched the muzzle I dared call nose and it was dripping blood, pain throbbing in it heavily._

_"Poor thing, did I hurt you?"_

_I didn't know what to say. The rage started building up in me once again as I slowly stood up. She continued, with her voice smooth as usual._

_"A beast will not wait until you stand up. Neither will anyone determined to kill you."_

_"You're too fast. How am I to even touch you?" I wiped away at my nose as it wouldn't stop bleeding._

_She tossed her staff and it landed in front of my feet. I picked it up carefully and found it was way too heavy for a piece of wood. I wondered if there was a metal rod inside of it. Then I looked at her and felt my heart drop. "I can't."_

_"Why?" She folded her arms on her chest. "Afraid?"_

_"No, it's just… I can't hurt you. You've helped me a whole lot and now I should… I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Do you trust me, Wilhelmine?" Her face was unreadable, but then, I had to admit there was no one else around I could trust._

_"Yes."_

_"Then believe me when I say you cannot hurt me. At least now. You are too weak, too slow, you lack discipline and technique. You are able to hold a sword and swing it, but do you have what it takes to stand against something more than a mindless, undead wretch? Are you bold enough to take that responsibility?" She went silent for a moment, then carried on. "Wilhelmine, if you are to survive, you have to learn a thing or two. Now, attack me."_

_I lifted up the staff and swung it a few times to see what I could do with it. Then I took a deep breath and looked at Silver Lake again. "Alright."_

_I took a few steps forward and swung the staff the same way the elf did when she hit me before. She dropped down to the ground and then jumped over the end of the staff with surprising speed and elegance, but I went on and didn't stop trying to hit her. Her dodging though, that was pure art. I could swear she was dancing to avoid the contact with her own weapon. She even made a back-flip once, her gloved hands touching the ground lightly as her foot kicked up the end of the quickly approximating staff which hit me in the forehead soon afterwards._

_I couldn't help but drop the staff and stick both my palms to my forehead and gasp for air. "Thanks, you are really giving me lessons."_

_She picked the staff up and approached me slowly. "Actually, you're getting better. Just remember to stay aware of what your enemy can do to counter your attacks. It is pretty embarrassing when you hurt yourself while trying to hit someone. Good, now what would you do if you didn't have any weapon." She motioned me to attack her once more, now with my bare hands only._

_Naturally, I went for her face with one hand and for her abdomen with the other. It was the logical choice, as I had strong hands with long, sharp claws._

_She didn't make a single move when I grabbed her under her chin and my claws dug in to the skin of her pale cheeks. The same moment I dug my fingers into her side, right beneath her ribs. Then I stopped and watched her smile at me with that mysterious smile of hers._

_"Very good. Now you would of course break my neck by jerking my head quickly backwards while holding the rest of my body still with your other hand."_

_"Probably."_

_"Well, do it."_

_"What?"_

_"I said do it."_

_"NO!"_

_"Kill me, or I will kill you."_

_"Why would you want me to…" I didn't have the time to say anything else as she raised her arm and twisting a little sideways she swept my hand from her chin with her elbow, while grabbing the other and pulling me forcefully forward._

_"Again."_

_I caught my balance and grabbed her the same way as before._

_"Will you do what I ask of you now?" She raised her hand slowly and placed it on my throat. "It's you or me now, and I will not hesitate to rip your throat out with my bare fingers."_

_I felt her grip tighten around my neck. The moment I wasn't able to breathe anymore due to my broken nose and the fact she was actually strangling me, the instinct took over. I yanked her body a bit forward while pushing her head back. A loud cracking sound ripped my ears as her body went limp and hung in my hands. Her arm fell limply from my neck too, swinging for a short moment beside her dead body._

_I lowered her to the ground and felt tears running down my face. "Silver Lake… I'm so sorry… I didn't know what to do…"_

_"Well, don't worry, I asked you to do it." Her voice suddenly came from behind me. I turned to it and saw her standing a few feet away from me._

_"But… how?" I looked at the corpse and it started fading until it disappeared completely._

_I broke down in cry. She rushed to sit down next to me and embraced me tightly._

_"Shh… I apologize, Wilhelmine. This was stupid of me. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"What… was that..?" I managed to say between the sobs and I shifted shape unwittingly back to human. My face still hurt and bled, but it was nothing against how betrayed I felt inside._

_"It was just an apparition. An image of me. I wanted to see you fight, and I wanted to know if you were able to kill."_

_Thousands of questions reeled in my mind, but all I managed to do was to blurt out, "What the bloody hell were you thinking! Anyone would do that! You were strangling me! You were killing me!"_

_"I am sorry…"_

_"Are you even here?" I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled myself out of her embrace. "Isn't this just another image?"_

_"No, this is me. Do you believe me?"_

_I saw some kind of shame in her face for a short moment. That didn't convince me, though. "How could I? You wanted me to fight you, then you beat me like a kid. You almost killed me and then you made me believe I… I…" I took a deep breath as calmly as possible. "You made me believe I killed you. And I don't even know your name. You don't trust me with your name and I should trust you with my life? Don't be… don't be ridiculous."_

_"I see. I wish I could tell you my name but… I don't use it anymore. And it is very important to keep it secret. As for that fight, I wanted to show you two things. First, you need to find your weaknesses to get rid of them. You don't cover your head, someone will break your nose. Or worse. Second, things are not always what they seem. That was a lesson to me too. I believed you would kind of… enjoy the fact that you won. Again, I apologize. Now I lost what little trust you had in me. I failed miserably. I will take you to Menethil Harbor safely. Then I will leave."_

_My eyes were still wet as I gave her a broken glance. "Where will you go?"_

_"I'm not sure yet. I feel that I will have some duties soon. Maybe sooner than expected." She was silent for a few minutes while I was trying to calm down. Then she touched my cheek and turned me to face her. "Let me see that nose."_

_She pulled off her black gloves and it was the first time I actually saw her hands. She put her fingertips lightly on my nose and I felt the pain fade away. In seconds it was gone. I couldn't believe it, but when I touched it the nose was healthy and unbroken. I wiped away the dried blood, but I was unable to look at her again._

_"So, you can heal too."_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you a cleric?"_

_I thought I heard a subtle sigh, but I was not sure._

_"I used to be."_

_"Let me guess. You were forced to leave that path because you did something very wrong."_

_"You are close, but… it was a bit more complicated. Let's go, we have to reach Menethil before dark." She stood up, and I did so, although a bit more reluctantly._

_"You're a Night elf, why are you afraid of travelling in the dark?"_

_"I'm not. I will be travelling in the dark, but you don't have to. You do not trust me, and I respect that. Why should I delay the moment we part ways, anyway?" She pulled her gloves back on._

_"It's not that I hate you, Silver Lake. I just… I don't know what to think. Look, I know you saved me more than once. But I don't like being played with. And I certainly don't want to die here."_

_We were already walking, but she stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. "Child, if I wanted to kill you, I would not use my hands. Not that I didn't have the chance."_

* * *

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey. The sun was setting when we reached Menethil Harbor at last. Silver Lake didn't seem surprised that the town was flooded, its people either using rowboats or wading in the knee-high water. Well, for the dwarven inhabitants it was rather thigh-high, and I found that funny. I didn't know how to feel about my elven companion, though.

*there are drawings of dwarves rowing little boats on the background of a flooded town on this page.

* * *

**QotC: How would you (hypothetically) react in Willie's situation? Would you feel relieved, sad, victorious, betrayed, thankful, else? **


End file.
